Do Not Disturb
by Snailhair101
Summary: After accidently catching Dean and Castiel in an inappropriate situation, Sam attempts to understand Dean's explanation. (Destiel, Sam's POV, Humorous)


Sam looked both ways before crossing the vacant street, heading back toward the motel.

Dean had sent him to interview the store clerk at the gas station. He'd also ordered him to do some recon on the neighboring fast food joints, but most of them were closed. So, instead, he just got a few cups of coffee at the gas station and headed back toward the room. It was, of course, odd that all the restaurants would be closed at lunch time on a weekday. Sam couldn't do anything else at the moment. This case looked like it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Sam shifted one of the coffees to his arm so he could get the key out of his pocket. He came to room 14 in no time and quietly unlocked the door. Dean had driven all night to get here and if he was asleep, Sam wanted to let him rest. He very gently opened the door.

Dean, however, was not asleep. Dean was so, _so_ not asleep.

The first thing Sam saw was his brother's bare back. His jeans were slid down just enough to show the top of his ass. He was hunching over someone else on one of the beds, Sam realized, as he saw a pair of hands around him that were obviously not Dean's own.

Sam gulped. This wasn't the first time he'd accidentally walked in on his brother while he was busy with someone, and it was most likely not going to be the last. Sam smiled awkwardly. At least someone was getting some...A little embarrassed, Sam started to back out of the door way. But as he pulled it shut, the door squeaked.

Two faces snapped to look at Sam...and he was shocked to find that he recognized both.

Cas was positioned directly under his big brother on the bed, clothes half off and hair a mess. Sam's jaw dropped as he glanced at Dean, whose face had turned as white as a sheet. Sam and his brother shared this horrified stare for what seemed like an eternity, before the embarrassment became to much for Sam.

"Oh my...God," Sam choked out, backing out the rest of the way and shutting the door.

Sam blinked at the concrete sidewalk he was standing on. Dean...and Cas?! His big brother was currently having sex with a dude right now? Sam felt a little dizzy, unable to shake what he'd just witnessed from his mind. He faintly saw the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door knob. He heard Dean though the door.

"Sam!" he called.

Sam did not want to see him right now. He felt that if he saw Dean again, he would just picture him doing inappropriate things with Cas. Getting chills from just thinking about it, Sam started toward the impala. He sat the coffees on the hood so he could feel around for the keys.

The motel door opened. Dean stumbled out, his shirt still gone but his pants buttoned at least. Sam couldn't look him in the eye. It was too embarrassing.

"Sammy, wait," Dean said, sounding out of breath, "I, uh, I don't want you to leave with some half-baked opinion of me, okay?"

"Dean, I would rather not know," Sam said, unfortunately picturing Cas and Dean making out.

"No, listen," Dean said, still trying to catch his breath, "I was gonna -"

Behind Dean, the motel room door opened again. Both Dean and Sam looked up to see Cas poking his head out. His messy black hair and bare chest made Sam uncomfortable. Not to mention the bite marks on his neck...

"I didn't tell him, Dean," Cas said, looking fearful, "I swear I didn't -"

"I know, Cas," Dean answered, "just...give us a minute, okay?"

Cas gave a nod, his blue eyes meeting Sam's for a brief moment. Sam looked away immediately.

"But don't go anywhere," Dean added, as Cas closed the door.

Dean then turned back around to face Sam. His breathing had calmed down a bit but he was still pale. He took a moment to search for words. Sam stood still in the awkward silence, wanting to be somewhere – anywhere – else.

"Sorry you, uh...had to see that," Dean said, scratching the back of his head.

"Dean," Sam stopped him, "not that I care at all, but out of morbid curiosity, how long have you been banging an angel?!"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then turned his head to the side. Sam realized that an old woman had been passing by and stopped to listen to them. Dean glared at her.

"Don't you have some place to be, granny?" he growled.

The old lady raised her eyebrows, but shuffled on. Sam rolled his eyes. This was typical. Just typical. Everyone in the free world knowing all about their dirty laundry. Dean huffed a breath.

"Let's go inside," he said, starting back toward the door.

"No way," Sam protested, "I don't wanna be in the same room with both of you. Nope."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just get in here, Sammy. You can go in a minute. I'll make Cas wait outside."

Sam thought about just getting in the car and ditching the whole situation. But Dean seemed like he genuinely wanted to explain himself. Maybe it wasn't just to justify it to his brother, but to maybe justify it for himself, too...

Sam exhaled audibly before dragging himself to follow Dean into the room. He swallowed down vomit, as the smell of sex hit him in the doorway. He glanced up to watch Dean step to Cas.

"Listen, can you wait outside for like two minutes?" he whispered.

"Am...am I being punished, Dean? Like the game we played last time?" Cas replied.

Vomit continued to push against Sam's throat as he was forced to think about what Cas meant...

"No," Dean said, trying to adjust Cas's shirt to reveal less skin, "just two minutes."

"And then we can -"

"Yes," Dean interrupted, to Sam's relief.

Cas nodded slowly before turning to walk passed Sam. Sam kept his eyes on the floor as he did, trying extremely hard not to picture his brother on top of Cas. After the door shut, Sam looked up to his brother.

"Wow, man," he said, shaking his head, "just...wow."

"Look," Dean started, seeming defensive, "I tried my best to keep you outta the loop, okay? I made Cas swear not to tell you, I gave you crap to do so it would keep you away, I made Bobby say -"

"Bobby?!" Sam gasped, having to back up at sit in one of the vacant chairs behind him, "_Bobby_ knows?!"

Dean gulped.

"Yeah," he forced out, "he found us in the chamber one night. Cas thought the iron was sound-proof and he's not exactly quiet when -"

"Okay! Enough!" Sam shouted, imagined sounds filling his head against his will.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to make that face."

"...face?" Sam asked.

"That face. The one you're wearing right now. The one where you're judging me in your head and thinking I'm a closet case. But I'm not, Sam. I still like hooters! The bigger the better! But Cas doesn't count, alright? He's the one and only guy I'll cross meat swords with. So don't," Dean paused, swallowing harshly, sadness in his eyes, "...don't sit there and look at me like that."

Sam felt bad almost instantly. Did Dean really assume he would judge him so quickly?

"Dean, it doesn't matter to me who you...uh,...do things with. Honestly, it doesn't. I was just surprised it was Cas, that's all. I didn't think your relationship was so...intense," Sam said carefully, hoping Dean would understand.

After a moment, a grin appeared on his brother's face.

"You bet your ass it's intense," he said.

Sam cringed. "Oh god...now you're gonna use it against me, aren't you?"

"Every chance I get," Dean chuckled.

Sam smiled a little. When was the last time he heard Dean laugh? In fact, he seemed a lot happier over the past few weeks...Was it because of Cas? It seemed like the most obvious explanation.

"By the way, did you know that angels don't have gag reflexes?" he grinned.

"Ugh, ew," Sam said, getting up from the chair to open the door, "I'm gonna go now, seriously."

"They don't sleep either. Like, at all. The stamina is incredible," Dean smiled, following him.

"Too much info," Sam growled, passing Cas.

"That was longer than two minutes, Dean," Cas said.

"Don't worry, Cas, baby. We'll make up for it. 'Cause Sam's gonna drive around the block. Aren't you, Sam?" Dean said, seeming unable to get the smile off his face.

"Several times," he nodded.

Sam paused at the car door to watch Cas go inside. Dean hesitated in the doorway, his smile slipping away.

"Thanks, Sammy," he said.

Sam nodded, suddenly understanding that his opinion truly did matter to his older brother. Dean nodded back before closing the door. Now thankfully alone, Sam grabbed the coffees off the hood and climbed inside the impala. He was glad his brother finally found some honest happiness, no matter what shape it came in.

Oddly content with Dean being with Cas, Sam turned around to back out of the parking spot. Some thing white in the back seat caught his eye. He looked down to see a spent condom looking back up at him. Sam's stomach turned.

"Really, Dean?" he thought out loud, "Really?"


End file.
